1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture collectors in an elongated form used primarily on the lower portions of windows for collecting and evaporating condensate.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various absorbent devices have been used on items such as toilet tanks, or bottles, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,365. A housing for a foam member is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,040. This latest patent includes an insert that absorbs liquids in a saucer.
The applicant is also aware of a prior art moisture collector which was prepared for market more than one year before the filing date of this application by the applicant's assignee. The device comprised a strip of water absorbing foam material with an adhesive back. The foam material, without any cover or shell, was applied directly to the lower portions of the window and extended across the window. Problems evolved from this construction in that the strips were difficult to make and an adhesive that was sufficiently water resistant and could be applied easily by a home owner was not found.